The Spade Side of the Moon
TV Announcer: 'Are you and your family looking for a peaceful vacation getaway? Come visit delightful Danville! We got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? Brought to you by the Danville Tourist Board. 'Lauren: 'reluctant You know, begging is really unbecoming. I mean, I like smiles as much as the next guy, and milk is classic. But what Danville really needs is a ''biiiiiig ''tourist attraction. Miley, I know what're we gonna do today. '''Linda: '''Bye Candace! I'm off to make my rounds. 'Candace: 'Bye Mom. Mom! Mom! Mom! I'm gonna need some backup. Stacey, in her cellphone Hey Stace, wanna come over and help me bust my sisters? '''Stacey: '''Ooh, sounds like fun, but I got to go to the eye doctor. '''Candace: '''Okay, just don't get big, thick glasses, 'coz later you'll be a nerd, and I couldn't be seen with you. '''Stacey: '''Candace, you're so shallow. '''Candace: '''I know. I'm 'bit shallow. But seriously, don't get any thick, nerdy glasses. up Ooh, as soon as I get some help, you guys are so busted! '''Lauren: '''Just dump it right here, next to the big gorilla head. '''Isabella: '''Hi, Lauren. What'cha doin'? '''Lauren: '''Miley and I decided to build the tallest building ever. Wanna help? '''Isabella: '''Sure. Who doesn't want to be a part of "Lauren and Miley" project? '''Anastasia: '''Lauren and Miley? Pish-tosh! I'll take discipline over creative whimsy day. '''Elena: '''Well, I'd ''just ''thought that-- '''Anastasia: '''Elena, you're my little sister. So it's my duty to teach you all my secrets of magic. '''Elena: '''I'd rather see what Lauren and Miley are doing. '''Anastasia: '''What's in the box, anyway? '''Elena: '''It's my old collection of songs. I'm going to bring them to Lauren and Miley, and see what they can do with these. '''Anastasia: '''I'll take those! '''Elena: '''Give 'em back! '''Anastasia: '''Oopsie! '''Elena: '''Ooh! You'd pick them up, Anastasia! '''Anastasia: '''Make me. That's when you're magic enough. '''Elena: '''You're a jerk! I'm going out to play with Lauren and Miley! '''Anastasia: '''Fine! Do you think that the song is a forfeit?! '''Candace: 'her cellphone Yeah, sure, Jenny, but what do whales ever done for me? up 'Anastasia: '''Well, hello. '''Candace: '''Fine, if that's the way you feel, I'll get someone else to bust my sisters. '''Anastasia: '''I'll help you. '''Candace: '''Are you talking to me? '''Anastasia: '''As a damsel in distress, I have to help you, lady. '''Candace: '''I'm outta here. '''Anastasia: '''But you don't want to bust your sisters? '''Candace: '''I'm listening. '''Anastasia: '''Well, have you considered applying the music to your problem? '''Candace: '''Music? Wouldn't it just be easier if you show my mom what Lauren and Miley make? '''Anastasia: '''I don't know. Is that easier? '''Candace: '''No! Not easy! It's never been easy! I need help. '''Anastasia: '''And technological surveillance. '''Candace: '''I need...nerd help. Will you help me? '''Anastasia: '''You have my word. My nerd word. '''Lauren: '''Glad to have you on board, Elena! You can pick up your necklace right over there, next to Perry. ''Villain Beasts, four seconds later! 'Spade: '''Oh, Perry the Platypus, why do you always rush over here just to be trapped? It makes a nonsense. You like that? It's a space helmet. I got a bunch of them used. They still smell like astronaut. I think that's what that is. Anyway. since you're here, let me tell you my new hobby-- making charts and graphs. See, this is a chart of canteen usage! It's been plummeted since childhood. And this is my evil scheme. I noticed in any given month, my evilness ''and crime--that's the red part--still perfectly constant. Evenly evil. But 'round the same time each month, there's a spike in the background evil, see that, right here? And during that part of the month I actually seem ''less ''evil by comparison! And why? Why is it? It's the full moon! I mean, werewolves alone must count, for like, 20% of that! How can I compete? Then I realized, if I'd rotate the moon, the dark side will always face us, bringing all other evil to a standstill, and making me the only evil game in town! to Flynn-Fletcher backyard ''Floor After Floor'' : Stacking steel, laying bricks : Pounding nails and moving up quick : 2 by 4s and RSJs : Concrete blocks and bales of hay : Floor after floor : Now we know what's in store : 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! 'Spade: '''So, to recap, I rotate the dark side of the lunar surface towards Earth, eliminate the full moon and corner the market on evil! What? It's genius. Why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot? Would an idiot build..THIS? Oh, wait, wait, not that. That's just a cork taped to a jellybean...but don't judge it, it's a layered idea. Now, behold, the Lunar Rotate-inator venom! Oh, wait, wait, it's not up there yet, hold on. Okay, wait, wait, almost there. Okay, there! Now you can behold! '''Anastasia: '''Track one is in position and activated. As soon as the other tracks are in order, we can render the whole-take down in three dimensions. And busting your sisters will be as easy as a quadratic equation. '''Candace: '''For a nerd, you rock! '''Elena: '''Anastasia and Candace and soundtracks? So that's your game. '''Isabella: '''Hey Lauren, how are we going to know when to stop building? '''Lauren: '''I guess we'll just know when we get there. 'Miley: '''We're there. '''Lauren: '''That's one small step for Miley, one giant building for Danville! '''Candace: '''So, your mom's an exterminator? '''Anastasia: '''No. Why do you ask? '''Candace: '''No reason. '''Anastasia: '''Now sit back and look at the magic unfold. '''Candace: '''Not much of a nerd, are you? '''Anastasia: '''Someone has purloined our soundtracks! '''Elena: '''Hey, An! Looking for these? '''Anastasia: ''ELEENAAA!'' You bring those back down right here this instant! 'Elena: '''Ooh. Why don't you just come up here and endeavor to reclaim them? '''Anastasia: '''WE SHALL! '''Candace: '''Actually, I don't do high places. '''Anastasia: '''I SHALL! ELENA! '''Elena: '''Hey, Anastasia, pretty neat, huh? Just another creative whimsy from the minds of Lauren and Miley! And you wanna bust 'em. '''Anastasia: '''I do if I like them! '''Lauren: '''Hey, Anastasia! Enjoying the monorail? '''Anastasia: '''Yeah, well, I was in the neighborhood, and I- OH MY GO-OSH! '''Lauren: '''This is our chess floor. And up here, we have the Medieval Renaissance Fair floor. '''Anastasia: 'hiss '''Lauren: '''The new-in-the-box action figure floor. And this is the...oh, that's right. We sublet this floor. '''Miley: '''That was a mistake. '''Lauren: '''The rubber ball floor! The barnyard floor! The studio audience floor! And of course, there are hundreds of floors to see, but you gotta need a pressure suit first. '''Anastasia: '''Thanks, gang. '''Elena: '''So..whaddya think? '''Anastasia: '''I think you're right. Lauren and Miley are certifiable geniuses. '''Elena: '''So, does this mean you're gonna stop helping Candace? '''Anastasia: '''I gave her my nerd word. '''Elena: '''You gave her your nerd word? But you only have two! '''Anastasia: '''Well, that's on me. And it's on me to see if Lauren and Miley are busted. And so they shall...a-be. to Villain Beasts Mafia Incorporated, Perry dons a Viking hat, vocalizes an extremely high note, and the glass on the window shatters '''Spade: '''Wha? Ha! I told you it was a layered idea! Now, to show who's the boss! '''Lauren: '''I didn't remember I added that. '''Candace: '''Mom! Mom! Giant building! '''Linda: '''Just a sec, Candace, let me grab the groceries. And..there we go. Now what were you saying? '''Candace: '''Look! '''Lauren: '''Hi, Mom! '''Linda: '''Oh, hi, kids. What did you do today? '''Lauren: '''We tried to make Danville a more interesting place. '''Linda: '''Well, you guys do that rather just being you. '''Spade: '''Wait, this is nonsense. The moon is rotating, but the dark side isn't moving. Oh...I bet you had something to do with this. Didn't you, Perry the Platypus? You're always messing me up. You're mean. Mean, Perry the Platypus, born ''to be ''mean, that's all. Wait, what're you doing? Making gibberish words at me? Wha-are you even listening to me? You know, this isn't enough to me! .....CURSE YOU, EMERALD BREAKER!!! outer space '''Spade: '''Oh, oh, I think now I get it! The light from the moon is just a reflection of the sunbeam! Ah, emerald breakers! I should've rotated the sun. Category:Transcripts Category:Fan Art Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover